


A second son

by Bugzoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzoid/pseuds/Bugzoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter's life has mostly been hell but what will happen when he finds out a long lost secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A second son

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

A tale of the second son  
Chapter 1  
I do not own Harry Potter  
Narrator POV 

Albus Severus Potter has just completed his first year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this particular boy the second son lived in the smallest room in a large mansion now you must be wondering why a son of Harry Potter lives in such poor conditions. Well it is quite simple his whole life he has been treated poorly but it got even worse once he got sorted into slytherin house at school he got moved from his small room into an even smaller room by his mother ginny weasley who claimed he was a disgrace it also did not help that Albus had dark blonde hair with emerald eyes mixed with blue he looked nothing like his siblings and was constantly reminded of it.

His father the great Harry Potter was no better he only spends time with his eldest son and heir James Sirius Potter and his youngest daughter Lilly Luna Potter he mealy calls Albus a waste of space. But tonight Albus was going to sneak out to gringots to check on his trust vault and see if he could inherit anything at all. 

Albus POV

'Why is it always me why' these were the constant thoughts of Albus Potter as he walked up the marble steps of the great bank. 'Why does my family look down on me'. I never would have thought I would have to go this far to find out answers why my own family wants nothing to do with me they lock me away like I'm rubbish hidden from the world, well that is not going to keep happening he would make sure that his family as Albus walked in many of the goblins only gave a quick glance and looked away back to their work.

Albus then walked up to the teller, "Key please" Albus than said "I don't have a key my father said that people who are wastes of Space like me don't deserve things like that". The goblin was fuming how could someone treat a child so poorly. "Alright This way we will start with an inheritance test take the knife cut your hand and let 10 drops of blood fall on the parchment". Albus nodded and then did what he was told once that was done the goblin was even more angry and called the chief goblin.

The chief goblin Ironclaw came in and saw the test and yelled out in anger "show him the test". Albus was now feeling scared thinking he had done something wrong until he read.

Inheritance test   
Albus James Potter  
Parents  
Father: Harry James Potter  
Mother: Daphne Anne Greengrass  
Heir to  
Most noble and ancient house of Greengrass  
Heir to House Slytherin  
Former member of House Potter (disinherited)  
Natural abilities   
Animagus  
Parseltounge  
Affinity   
Potions  
Master oclemency   
Master defence against the dark arts

Albus looked shocked at the test he was an heir ancient house. The goblin Ironclaw asked for a goblin to summon a mind specialist and to get Daphne Greengrass here.

About an hour after having heavy mind magic removed and Albus' life and how he was treated a fuming Daphne Greengrass took her son home with her.

Chapter 1 complete.


End file.
